Yugioh 5D's: The 5th Signer (My Version)
Ok, so anybody who watches 5Ds knows that Roman Goodwin was the 5th Signer, then it got passed on to Crow Hogan. What if a certain guy known throughout the Multiverse (That was born in this Universe) got it instead when Yusei had his unofficial Turbo Duel with Jack? Find out now. It was a calm, cool night in New Domino City for Sean Babin. He didn't have a care in the world, not one. He was on his way home from getting some new cards while passing by the Kaiba Dome. When he heard the sound of 2 monsters attacking each other in a Duel, he felt his arm burn. Sean lifted up his sleeve to see why, then a glowing red mark started to appear on his right arm in the shape of a Dragon Head. There was a bright light and then it died out, leaving the mark on his arm. Sean pulled his sleeve down and started running home as Sector Security came closer to the arena. (Next Day) "Okay, so I got Dark Magician Girl, Magic Formula, Sage's Stone, Dedication to Light and Darkness, and Dark Magician of Chaos. These are some good cards." Sean said to himself as he opened up his new card pack. Now normally, Sean uses a WATER deck but since he has Dark Magician, he figured a litte added DARK monsters won't kill him. "This is gonna make my deck even greater, look out duelists, here comes Sea-aaahhhh!" Sean tripped over a box he had misplaced on his floor, but luckily landed on his bed. "Huh, what's in this box? Oh yeah, I got this mailed to me from my grandparents last week." Sean grabbe a razor blade and cut the tape, he then opened the box, revealing a new Dragon card. "Wow, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Thanks Gram and Gramps." Sean slipped the card in his deck, grabbed his Duel Disk, and left the house. Sean was walking around the park, looking for someone to duel. But oddly enough, no one was around. "Man, this place was packed with duelists yesterday. Sean then heard a small crash from the old oak tree and went to check it out. He then saw 2 people dueling, 1 was a guy about 17 years old, he had Rocket Warrior and Gadget Soldier on his side of the field, the other person seemed to be the Black Rose! She had her Black Rose Dragon on the field, "Now I'll end this patetic excuse of a Duel, Black Rose Dragon attack his Rocket Warrior!" Rocket Warrior got obliterated and Black Rose won the duel. "Hey, nice duel. You're the Black Rose right?" Sean said to get her attention, "What do you want, to duel me? Didn't you see how I destroyed that man, aren't you scared of my powers?" "Are you kidding, that was awesome!" Black Rose seemed shocked that he wasn't scared or calling her a witch. "I have an idea, if I DO beat you in a duel you take off that mask. You win, and I'll let you go without bugging you." "Very well then, prepare yourself." she said while activating her Duel Disk. "Alright, let's get started already!" Sean said while activating his Duel Disk. "DUEL!!" (Switch to Sean POV) (My Life Points: 4000, Black Rose Life Points: 4000) "Ladies first." "I summon Wall of Ivy in defence mode and I'll place 1 card face down." (My hand: Hinotama, Ancient Rules, Great White, Dark Magician Girl, Sages Stone, A Legendary Ocean) "Ok, first off, I activate Hinotama which causes you to loose 500 LP!" (Black Rose LP: 3500) "Next I activate Ancient Rules, so I can summon Dark Magician Girl without a sacrifice. I'll also play Sages Stone to bring out Dark Magician." Both Magicians appeared on my field, ready to attack. "Dark Magician Girl, take out that Wall of Ivy with Dark Burning Attack!" Dar Magician Girl fired a magical blast at Wall of Ivy and destroyed it. "Now Dark Magician, attack the Black Rose with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fired a blast at her, greatly reducing her life points. (Black Rose LP: 1000) "My turn, I activate my face down, Monster Reborn. Now I can bring my Wall of Ivy back from the graveyard. I'll also summon the Copy Plant Tuner monster, and I'll activate it's special ability and copy the level of your Dark Magician Girl." (Copy Plant Lvl; 5) "Now, I'll tune Wall of Ivy with Copy Plant to Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon came forth in a gian burst of purple fire. "Black Rose Dragon, attack the Dark Magician Girl with Black Rose Gale!" (My LP: 3600) "Alright, my turn." (My hand: Great White, A Legendary Ocean, Instant Tuner) "Irst, I'll summon Great White in attack mode and activate the Instant Tuner Spell card. It allows me to summon 1 Tuner monster from my Deck or hand straight to the field and place 1 Synchro Monster from my Deck to my hand. So my Tuner will be Junk Synchron!" I then pulled out Gungnir from my Deck and tossed him into my hand. "Next I'll Tune Junk Synchron and Great White to Synchro Summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" The Ice-like dragon glimmered in the sunlight as it spread it's giant wings. "Dark Magician, take out Black Rose Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" He fired a blast from his scepter, destroying Black Rose Dragon. "What, my dragon was destroyed?" "Yeah, and now your Life Points will follow suit. Gungnir, finish her Life Points with Ice Shard Barrage!" Many ice shards fell from the dragons wings and wiped out her life points. (Black Rose LP: 0) I didn't even notice my mark glow until the duel ended. It then dimed out. "Well, I lost. I must keep my end of the deal." The Black Rose walked up to me and removed her mask, revealing a stunning pair of amber eyes and dark burgandy hair. "I am the Black Rose, or as you can now call me: Akiza Izinski." "Nice to meet you, Akiza. Hey, you want to duel again sometime or just hang out?" I asked her. "Um, sure-" "It's Sean, Sean Babin." "Ok then, Sean. I'll see you here tomorrow?" I flashed her a thumbs up and a smile. "Akiza, It's a promise." Category:Fan Fiction